In a liquid crystal (LC) panel, a data signal output by a data chip reaches a data line through a lead. As a number of an output channel of the data chip increases, length difference between length of leads of two ends of the LC panel and length of leads of a middle of the LC panel increases, thus difference in impedance increases, and the difference in impedance affects distortion of the data signal. Generally, to make the impedances of all leads be basically same when the data signal reaches each of pixels of the LC panel, an S-shaped lead is used. As shown in FIG. 1, a lead of a glass of the LC panel is compressed by a golden finger of a data-driving module packaged by a chip on film (COF), and the lead is connected to the coiling lead the pixel of the LC panel through coiling lead. Currently, a development direction of the LC panel is to reduce a width of a frame of the LC panel, thus reducing space of the coiling lead. With the number of the output channels of the data chip of the data-driving module increasing, using the S-shaped lead cannot reduce an impedance difference caused by a distance difference, thus time that a display signal output by the output channel of two ends of the data chip reaches the data line of the LC panel is more than the amount of time it takes for a display signal output by the output channel of the middle of the data chip to reach the data line of the LC panel. Thus, it is important to find another method to solve the above-described problem.